160816 at dawn
by 0.2cmpride
Summary: Tanggal 16 Agustus 2016 dini hari, Yoongi membawa Jimin terbang ke Hongkong. / BTS. YoonMin.


**160816 at dawn**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh Yoongi. Tepat tengah malam waktu Korea Selatan, Min Yoongi merilis mixtape perdananya. Seperti yang sudah Ia perkirakan sebelumnya, para penggemar dibuat terkejut namun juga senang dengan perilisan mixtape-nya ini. Oh, jangan lupakan music video dari lagu Agust D yang membuat mayoritas penggemarnya menjerit dalam bentuk tulisan setelah melihat Yoongi mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke kamera. Tak perlu waktu yang lama untuk membuat akun official Bangtan dipenuhi oleh mention yang ditujukan untuk Yoongi.

 _'Yoongi oppa! Mixtape-mu keren sekali!'_

 _'Kau melakukan yang terbaik. Kami menyukainya #AgustD'_

 _'Kami sangat bangga padamu! Selamat~'_

 _'Selamat untuk Min Yoongi. Kau yang terbaik! Hwaiting!'_

 _'Yoongi-ya aku bangga sekali padamu T.T'_

 _'terima kasih atas mixtape-nya!'_

Yah, kurang lebih seperti itulah kebanyakan mention yang diberikan untuk Yoongi.

Dipenuhi dengan perasaan gembira membuat Yoongi tidak bisa tidur. Sudah lama sekali Ia tidak merasakan euforia seperti ini. Karena itu, Ia memutuskan untuk terjaga semalaman dan membaca setiap mention yang masuk di akun twitter milik Bangtan. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Jungkook dan Hoseok masing-masing menunjukkan dukungan untuknya beserta lagu yang mereka sukai dari mixtape-nya.

"Yoongi hyung?"

Suara lembut mengusik perhatian Yoongi sejenak dari ponselnya. Terlalu fokus dengan ponselnya membuat Yoongi tidak menyadari kalau Jin sudah berpindah kamar digantikan dengan sosok Jimin yang kini tengah berdiri beberapa langkah dari tempat tidurnya.

Suara lembut itu, ah… Yoongi rindu sekali dengan suara lembut itu. Suara lembut milik kekasihnya, Park Jimin.

"Belum tidur, Jiminie?" Yoongi mengisyaratkan Jimin untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

Jimin menggeleng. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Yoongi kemudian duduk di pangkuannya. Kedua tangan mungilnya dikalungkan pada leher Yoongi.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tidur ketika kekasihku sedang merilis _mixtape_ perdananya? "

"Begitukah?" tanya Yoongi sambil meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Jimin. "Mana yang paling kau sukai?"

Jimin memasang pose berpikir. Bibirnya dikerucutkan sementara jari telunjuk kanannya menepuk-nepuk dagunya.

' _Ya Tuhan, imut sekali. Lihat pipinya yang bersemu merah, ah... manis sekali. Park Jimin kau benar-benar menggemaskan, aku bisa mati terserang diabetes!_ ' batin Yoongi dalam hati.

"Aku suka semuanya!" jawab Jimin pada akhirnya.

"Semuanya?" ulang Yoongi.

"Ya, semuanya. Hyung sudah bekerja sangat keras untuk menyelesaikan _mixtape_ ini, jadi aku suka semuanya. Kalau itu buatan Min Yoongi, Suga, atau Agust D, aku pasti akan menyukainya."

Yoongi tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi Jimin, membuat yang lebih muda berusaha menarik tangan Yoongi untuk melepaskan cubitan di pipi kiri dan kanannya.

"Yoongi-ya! Sakit!" keluh Jimin.

"Maaf Jiminie, habisnya kau menggemaskan sekali sih." Yoongi berujar sambil menangkup wajah Jimin menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Jimin meringis pelan sambil memutar bola matanya. Wajahnya semakin bersemu merah. Entah karena dicubit Yoongi atau karena wajahnya yang saat ini ditangkup oleh tangan Yoongi.

Yoongi masih belum melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Jimin, menatap Jimin lekat-lekat tanpa melepaskan kontak mata mereka walau hanya sedetik. Ditatap seperti itu membuat Jimin tersenyum malu-malu. Senyuman itu terlihat sangat lembut dan menenangkan di mata Yoongi.

"Yoongi?"

"Hm?" masih sambil menatap mata Jimin, Yoongi berkedip pelan ketika mendengar Jimin memanggil namanya. Suara lembut Jimin yang memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel hyung adalah lantunan melodi terindah yang pernah Yoongi dengar.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, aku malu."

"Tapi aku suka menatapmu seperti itu." Ujar Yoongi sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jimin. Kedua tangan yang tadinya menangkup wajah Jimin berpindah kembali ke pinggang Jimin.

Jimin menarik Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya. Mengelus surai yang baru saja diwarnai coklat tersebut dengan lembut menggunakan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya digunakan untuk mengelus dan sesekali menepuk pelan punggung Yoongi. Jimin tahu, masih ada banyak hal yang disimpan oleh Yoongi. Masih ada banyak hal yang belum terucap, belum tersampaikan bahkan melalui mixtape-nya yang baru saja dirilis. Jimin tahu, karena hanya pada dirinya Yoongi menunjukkan sisi lemahnya.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras. Sangat keras. Ada aku di sini. Ada aku dan yang lain di sini, kau tidak sendirian. Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasmu." Ucap Jimin pelan nyaris berbisik di telinga Yoongi.

Yoongi mengangguk dalam dekapan Jimin. Rasanya ingin menangis, tetapi ditahannya karena tidak mau predikat seme-nya luntur di hadapan Jimin. Sebagai gantinya, Yoongi memeluk Jimin lebih erat untuk meluapkan emosinya. Aroma tubuh Jimin benar-benar sudah menjadi candu bagi Yoongi. Hanya dengan mendekap Jimin seperti inilah Ia merasa lebih tenang. Seharusnya Yoongi yang berterimakasih pada Jimin karena sudah lahir ke dunia ini. Ingatkan Yoongi untuk menyiapkan mixtape khusus untuk Jimin.

Mereka membiarkan keheningan mendominasi situasi mereka saat ini. Well, baik Jimin maupun Yoongi sama-sama menyukai suasana hening ketika mereka hanya berdua saja. Tidak ada rasa canggung dalam keheningan yang tercipta di antara Yoongi dan Jimin. Justru keheningan itulah yang memberikan kesempatan pada mereka untuk saling mengungkapkan perasaan mereka melalui bahasa tubuh mereka. Melalui afeksi yang tak terucap.

Merasa lebih tenang, Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya dari dada Jimin. Ia memberikan kecupan singkat di dagu dan bibir kekasihnya. Jimin terkejut, namun Ia hanya tersenyum manis sambil mengelus pipi Yoongi. Sebagai balasannya, Jimin memberikan kecupan di dahi Yoongi.

"Kau ringan sekali. Kau tidak melewatkan makan malam kan?" tanya Yoongi menyelidik.

"Yah, Min Yoongi. Kau ini benar-benar sudah pikun atau kau pura-pura lupa kalau tadi kita sudah makan malam bersama dengan yang lain?"

"Yang kumaksud bukan makan malam hari ini, tapi makan malam hari-hari sebelumnya. Kau tidak boleh melewatkan makan malam, nanti kau sakit."

Jimin tak menjawab dan juga tak mengelak. Memang benar, akhir-akhir ini Ia mengurangi porsi makan malamnya. Malah terkadang Ia melewatkan makan malam dengan sengaja. Semuanya dilakukan demi menjaga bentuk tubuhnya. Menjaga absnya.

"Sayang, aku tidak peduli bagaimanapun bentuk tubuhmu. Aku menyayangimu, aku mencintaimu. Aku hanya akan melihatmu. Kalau kau sakit, bukan hanya aku yang akan khawatir. Member lain, keluargamu, ARMY, semua akan sedih dan mengkhawatirkanmu."

Jimin hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Yoongi. Bukan tanpa alasan Yoongi menegur Jimin soal pentingnya menjaga asupan tubuhnya. Jimin, walaupun terlihat sangat kharismatik di atas panggung, Ia bisa menjadi sangat insecure dengan bentuk tubuhnya ketika sudah turun dari panggung. Kalau sudah begitu Jimin tidak akan berhenti bertanya 'apa aku terlihat gemuk?' pada seluruh member tanpa terkecuali.

"Maaf, aku memang mengurangi porsi makan malamku dan beberapa kali melewatkan makan malam dengan sengaja."

"Jangan dilakukan lagi."

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku."

Ini hanyalah salah satu bentuk dari kerasnya kehidupan seorang idol. Seperti yang dicurahkan oleh Yoongi dalam _mixtape_ -nya. Kalau Yoongi menggunakan kata _i don't give a shit, i don't give a fuck_ untuk menyembunyikan dirinya yang lemah, maka Jimin menggunakan kharismanya untuk menyembunyikan dirinya yang lemah. Pada dasarnya mereka menyadari kelemahan mereka, itulah yang membuat mereka bisa saling mengerti dan menguatkan satu sama lain.

"Sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak seperti ini." Ucap Yoongi, memecah keheningan yang tercipta.

"Seperti apa ya?" tanya Jimin dengan nada meledek.

"Kau duduk di pangkuanku dan aku memelukmu, seperti saat ini." Jelas Yoongi.

"Ya, lebih tepatnya sejak jadwal kita bertambah padat dan sejak kau lebih sering menghabiskan waktumu dengan Hoseok hyung."

Yoongi tertawa kecil, "Kau sendiri juga lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Jungkook."

"Aku lebih senang menyebutnya sebagai teman begadang." kata Jimin, mengutip profil yang ditulis oleh Jungkook.

"Begitupun aku dan Hoseok."

Jimin mendengus. "Terserah kau sajalah."

"Oh, kau cemburu ya?" goda Yoongi sambil tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi dan senyuman khasnya.

"Tidak tuh." Jawab Jimin cuek sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Jangan menjulurkan lidahmu seperti itu, nanti aku khilaf."

"Oh? Kalau begitu aku ingin tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh Agust D dan _tongue technology_ -nya."

Seketika Yoongi menjatuhkan tubuh Jimin di atas tempat tidur.

"Kau yakin?"

Secara perlahan Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jimin yang tetap tenang dan tersenyum angkuh seolah sedang menantang Yoongi. Yoongi menyeringai melihat pemandangan di bawahnya. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat, keduanya bisa merasakan detak jantung dan deru nafas masing-masing.

"Tuan Agust D, bisakah kau buktikan tongue technology-mu dapat membawaku ke Hongkong?"

"Berani sekali kau menggodaku seperti itu Park Jimin. Kau benar-benar nakal, bersiaplah untuk menerima hukumanmu."

Tanggal 16 Agustus 2016 dini hari, Yoongi membawa Jimin terbang ke Hongkong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

* * *

halo, ini fanfic YoonMin pertama saya. Btw, saya sukanya YoonMin alias Yoongi on Top (gaada yang nanya). Yang suka Top!Yoongi mari kita ngobrol-ngobrol swag~ *apasih

Anyway, thanks for reading! Saya tahu kok fanfic saya masih banyak kurang dan gagalnya haha. Jadi, kritik dan saran diterima dengan tangan terbuka :)


End file.
